


Ako and Rinko have their first date

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: And it is interrupted.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: HakanaiValentine





	Ako and Rinko have their first date

Rinko’s head rested in Ako’s lap as the necromancer tried every healing spell she knew to cure her lover’s wounds. It wasn’t working.

“Hold on, Rinrin, you’re going to be okay. This was only our first date, after all. We still need to kiss and hold hands and have lots of kids,” Ako hyperventilated.

“It’s no use, Ako-chan. This heal blocking curse isn’t going to let you fix my body, even if you use undeath energy instead of life energy. Don’t waste your mana on me – use it to save the village and defeat the witch bandits. But before that, could you give me one thing, Ako-chan?”

“Anything for you, Rinrin.”

“Please give me one last kiss.”

“Of course! But it’s not going to be a last kiss. I’ll bring you back as a lich, and then not we’ll get married and not even death will tear us apart.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Ako-chan.”

Their lips met as Rinko’s body went limp in Ako’s arms.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

“And then I killed the witch-bandits, raised them as zombies, and killed them again. After that I started the process to rez Rinrin,” Ako narrated to Sato, who had asked her how her date had gone.

“I see. It’s unfortunate that you and Shirokane-san’s first date was interrupted by a bandit raid, though I suppose it’s a risk that comes with having your date on NFO,” Sayo said.

“It was an IRL date, too. I went to Rinrin’s house and brought my laptop so I could play while sitting on her lap. And we kissed IRL when we had our emotional moment. We even made out after I resurrected her. That part was only IRL. Apparently, there’s a cooldown on the kiss e-mote so you can’t spam it.

“I’m glad you two had fun. I would say something about you and Shirokane-san being… shameless, but Hazawa-san had been showing me that such things aren’t necessarily bad.”

“Oh yeah, speaking of Tsugu-chin, could you give this to her the next time you see her? Here’s one for you, too,” Ako said, giving Sayo a pair of envelopes.

“What are these?” Sayo asked while accepting them.

“Invitations to me and Rinrin’s wedding.”

“In NFO?”

“In real life, obviously. Me and Rinrin have already been married on NFO since forever.”

“After just one date !?”

“I was worried that it was a bit too soon to propose at first, but I looked it up online, and it turns out that it’s totally normal for lesbians to start living together after the second date, so I think having a wedding for a second date makes a lot of sense.”

“Is that so? Perhaps I’ve been letting down Hazawa-san by being so slow. I should get a ring.”

“I need to get wedding rings for me and Rinrin, too. Do you want to go ring shopping together sometime, Sayo-san?”

“That sounds agreeable, Udagawa-san.”

And they all somehow managed to live happily ever after.


End file.
